Story For The Next Generation
by Angel Tifa
Summary: There is a story of a tennyo, a tennyo who gave everything left to fall in love again, and a man who lost everything only to fall truly in love. Chapter 2 is up! Read and Review if you want!
1. Chapter 1 The Prelude

disclaimer: this goes for all my chapters, because I refuse to write a disclaimer on everyone of my chapters (uh..when I get them all up lol..) I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, all characters and related ideas belong to Watase Yuu, this is only fanfiction and I do not make a profit off this. 

intro: this story is suppossed to take place after the series, between the last ep. and the episodes of miku...however I'm not intending to make a direct connection at all, just ignore the epiosdes of miku *hiss* ^^;; 

Enjoy! 

**Story for the Next Generation  
Chapter 1**

She sat down next to the bed. There was a warm glow to the room, night had overtaken it, and the feel seemed almost heavenly. Her hair was golden brown and it was wrapped up in a bun, her attire deeply descriptive that of a mother but still youthful and full of life. She placed her child onto the bed and began to talk to her, 

"I'm going to tell you a story..." 

"A story? What kind? Does it have fairies in it!" the little girl cried out in wonder her feet kicking back and forth off the edge of the bed. The mother smiled and laughed at her daughters remarks. 

"Sort of, it's about a tennyo...do you know what a tennyo is hun?" she looked down upon her with the gentlest of eyes and saw a reaction that answered no to her question. 

"Well, a tennyo is often called a celestial maiden, they're like a fairy only without wings--" 

"But can they fly?" her daughter interrupted. 

"Yes they certainly can, but they live so far away. In a land far from humans, it's almost near heaven..." she paused "...do you know where heaven is honey?" the child shook her head still staring up at her mother. 

"Well..." she lifted her off the bed, both facing towards the open window blowing a soft breeze into the room. Then she took her daughters tiny hands and ever so gently formed them into a fist. 

"If you point up...that's where heaven is." both of them now pointing up towards the night sky. 

"Way up there mama?" 

"Yep, it goes even farther than that, that's why the tennyo need to fly, and not only that...they need their hagoromo too." she kept talking in a soft and even tone. 

"Ha..gom..armao?" she blurted out, not understanding the word being said to her. Her mother laughed at her mistake discreetly. 

"Ha-gor-omo- you can just say celestial robe since that's what it is." 

"What does the celestial robe do then?" 

"It brings them back to heaven, it's more than just a normal robe you see. Since the tennyo live among us they must come very far from beyond heaven. And when they are tired from their journey they rest here for a time. They have customs just like us, and sometimes they become a man's wife." 

"Why do they become a man's wife?" her daughter asked inquisitively. 

"Because it's a law of the tennyo, if a man finds her robe she must become his wife...but in the story I'm prepared to tell you is different...this is a story of a tennyo, a tennyo who loved a man so much that she gave up her robe and powers for him." 

"Wow..." she gasped in wonder. "So what happened to her! And who was the man she loved!" 

"Well...let me tell you then..." she smiled slightly. 

*** 

"YOU BASTARD!" she slapped him like always, in the same position and in the same situation, it seemed like deja vu all over again to Yuuhi. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled back at Aya. 

"So you don't come after me you pervert!" she snickered at him. 

"Oi Aya, you're so full of yourself aren't you, to think I'd bother to come after you still huh?" he cocked his head back and smiled devilishly. 

"Hmph, some nerve Yuuhi, really you have some nerve. At least I know I love you!" Aya snapped back at him. 

"Well I love you too...huh?" a choking feeling in the back of his throat formed as the words spilled out so easily. She started to approach him slowly then standing three inches from she grabbed his shirt tight and kissed him. 

_Aya..._

Slowly realizing that she provoked it, he closed his eyes and kissed her back naturally and full of unresolved passion, everyday just waiting for a day like this to finally be loved back for everything he's felt. He didn't care what the expense was at this moment; he just wanted to continue this forever. They both locked each other in a loving embrace and neither wanted to let go, both of them kissing like they haven't seen each other in years. He broke off for a moment to look at her face, to see if it was really her he was kissing and she looked back into his eyes the same. 

"I really loved you Yuuhi..." her voice echoing into his mind. 

_What?_

"...did you?" Yuuhi hesitated to ask the question. 

"Of course I did, there was never a day that I didn't think about the possibilities of you and me...you know." she clenched her hands tight into his chest asking that she wanted more from him. Her lips inching towards his again... 

"It just took a while...I needed to think deep about my feelings, my true feelings that is." 

She brought herself away from his body and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. Aya held her other arm around his head and slowly laying down onto it back first. Yuuhi followed her movements closely staring her perfection then closing his eyes and kissing her neck gently. His body involuntarily laying onto hers then touching her shoulder where he started to slide her clothes down her arm. 

"I'm not lying to you this time." she reassured Yuuhi then kissed him again. 

_This time huh..._

Somewhere in his mind the thoughts came up and something about this all seemed surreal he had no time for thinking and no time to second guess his movements. 

"Aya, you mean everything to me, you are everything to me...I always wanted you to know that from the deepest of my heart..." 

"I know." she replied. The full sensation of everything he could ever feel for her was wrapping his body but something felt out of place. Aya then opened her eyes still kissing him, her eye color changing slowly along with her hair color she pulled him in closer than before then pulled his lips away from hers. Yuuhi backed away at the sudden change. 

"Yuuhi.." she smiled the way she did at him so long ago. 

"Ceres...!" 

The thought flashed through his mind and then woke him up. Yuuhi turned his head on the pillow and felt restless, contemplating. 

_I knew that couldn't be real…Aya…but why did Ceres come into my dream? It's not like that makes any sense at all. Aya loved Tooya stupid, no matter how hard you love the girl she'll never be yours…it's just fine though right? It's just a dream, not like I never had one before…but Ceres was never in them usually…right? Just a dream Yuuhi just a dream… nothing but nonsense, get over it._

He turned his head up toward the ceiling and came back to reality, to a reality that he really did not want to be in at this particular moment. He heard footsteps in the other room, he knew they were all there, he wasn't in the mood for an emotional drain today but he had to go and help out. He wanted everything to get better, get back to normal but somehow at this point and time he knew things looked for the worse, he didn't even know how he slept at night, perhaps his dreams were a type of punishment. Yuuhi didn't expect things to be any less than that, he knew he wasn't worth it; he knew that this was his entire fault…he lifted himself off the bed. A frustrated groan fell out of his mouth and he started out his door, sliding it, he saw a many nurses and maids walking around attending to something important. Trying to block the images for now he looked to his right and saw a man he grew to accept over time but could never forgive. 

"Miss could you please go and-" the man felt an urge to stop his command to one of the maids and look to his left. 

"Hmph, Yuuhi get in here and start helping out. I can't believe you actually slept while this was all going on!" the man next to him yelled. 

"Tomonori, enough! Yuuhi get in here and sit next to me." his father beckoned. Yuuhi knew that nothing he said would make a difference, age has had it's good points, learning that acting quiet around his father and his brother would make them please. To them all he was good for was following orders, and in these times all he could do was follow them, no matter how much shit he received from them both. 

"Nothing seems to be helping…" his father said sternly, staring straight into the midst of the room. 

_It's been weeks…_

Yuuhi turned his head away, cringing, his eyes slightly tearing. Wishing there was another way to ignore all this nonsense, he wanted more than anything to go back to a few months ago. 

"We've tried everything the only thing we can do is pray for her." 

_You haven't done everything! There's got to be another way…  
Liars…_

"Even the doctors tell us there's nothing left-" they all hung there heads low in defeat, figuring out where to go from there. Yuuhi got up and discreetly made a groan he walked towards the front of the house where the door to the outside was. 

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Tomonori got up after him and followed in a fit of anger. 

"Answer me! You think just because you live with her that you get some kind of privilege to walk away from all of this? I have to deal with this too, just like my father!" Yuuhi continued to ignore his comments, walking out the door, but not before Tomonori could exit with him. 

_That's right, your father, not mine._

Tomonori ran in front of Yuuhi, blocking him from continuing on in his path. 

"What is your problem? You didn't answer me! Good for nothing-" Yuuhi tried shoving his brother out of the way and trying not to care what he was complaining about, he needed time alone, time to think to himself. His brother wasn't making it any better; they were just using him as someone to take their frustrations out on. 

"You!" 

Without hesitation Tomonori right hooked Yuuhi on the side of his face. The anger in Tomonori's face began to subside after he released the tension in his fist, his rage suddenly becoming near regret. Yuuhi's eyes locked with his brothers. His face becoming what Tomonori's had once looked, except his reasons for more than what his brother had just done to him. A slight rumble began to break the silence between them the atmosphere dark and almost irony to the tension, it began to rain faintly. Yuuhi walked past his brother and kept walking, not looking back. Tomonori shook his head, jumping at the sound of his father's voice. 

"Tomonori! I saw what you did!" 

"Father, he was being---" 

"Be quiet you can't cooperate with your own brother this is nonsense. We all have to stick together for Suzumi's sake you know this! I will not tolerate your behavior at all!" Tomonori's face began to cringe at the idea of his acting, but he was too proud to admit his mistakes he knew it, especially to Yuuhi. 

"He's not my brother!" he shouted darting towards the house and past his father before any more words could be spoken. Yuuhi's father's eyes lay on his one son, following his angered aura into the house, shaking his head afterwards. He wanted to go after Yuuhi, but he knew his son, he would be back and be safe, they all needed to clear their heads deeply, sighing a breath of frustration he walked himself back into the house. 

*** 

The world around him seemed black and desolate, a void. Yuuhi sped past oncoming crowds, and the only place he looked was down, he was embarrassed, ashamed, angry…most of all he knew what he said was partially the truth. The family, the only family he felt he had left was nothing but accusers, hypocrites. Talking to himself was the only thing consoling his uneasy mind. 

"Unbelievable…I'm not this and that, what the hell do they want me to be? They aren't even half the things THEY want me to be, they don't even want to salvage the relationship…" he stopped himself in speech, his feet still walking faster with every angering thought, his destination was no where in sights. 

_…What relationship?_

He asked himself, "The relationship between…me…me and Nee-san." 

_…Or what about the relationship between them?_

"Bull…argh!" he felt his body come to a sudden stop, when he soon realized the sky was opening up upon him. 

*** 

_The heavens and earth aren't enough for me anymore; I'm not fitting to this world any longer…  
I'm singing a melody of repentance over and over, why can't I seem to stop watching this poor soul?  
This poor soul who it's sickening to think about in the law of my mind, in the scheme of things…  
Should I deserve this? Does this person deserve this…?_

There was an aura of a body floating in the beautiful air, the soft feel of white and beauty mystifying. Her jet-black hair shone off a bright blue and glistened. She sang a very low melody, he body in a fetal position and her eyes closed, her skin pale like that of pure snow and reminiscent that of the dead. The inner thoughts of another lost soul caught up in a battle between law and love, between past love and present love. _I'll be watching over you…_

*** 

Yuuhi's eyes were filled with water, a raindrop splashed into one and then to the other. He rubbed his eyes and continued to watch the skies shift their position as the rain began to pick up by the minute. Even though the drops hit him harder than ever, he was still oblivious to the situation, still in deep thought he mindlessly looked around for a place to sit down. 

_Maybe I care afterall_

"Ugh…I can't think…" he gestured, and sat down next to a small body of water. The area he stumbled upon was a desolate one, no people, only solitude. He coiled his knees up to his head and rested it and wandered his eyes around the area. 

"Nee-san…" he said softly. 

_How did this all happen? I wish she was still healthy, and we were all making jokes and hitting each other over nonsense...laughing. She got sick a couple of months ago suddenly._ He recalled to himself. _I don't know why, every time we took her to the doctor they all told us a different story, I never believed for a minute it her sickness was sudden, it's hard to be sure considering every diagnoses they gave us was inconsistent. I think it was something that was inside her for a long time, years of sorrow over aniki, even if she smiled I knew she hurt, I saw it the day she was in that stupor by the fucking Mikage…_

He sighed to himself, "Bastards..." 

_But I also doubt that they don't know the answers, my father…he's telling me bullshit, but what would be his motives? And Tomonori…screw him! I thought maybe, just maybe we'd have a fresh start at some kind of relationship, but I guess that didn't work out considering I was never really related to him! Understandable I suppose…I'm old enough to know how it works…so now I'm stuck wondering when she's going to die, she can't breath right and for some damn reason the hospitals refuse to shelter her anymore. Our families money means nothing to them anymore, it's wrong, I just want everything to go back to normal._

_If I loose Nee-san…_ his eyes started to feel heavier as the thoughts continued, minutes later his mind was completely void, and he was deeply asleep. 

There's definately more chapters coming, I'm trying not to slack off, there's just a lot to this story I need to write about, and writing isn't my strong point..gah. Anyway, please review I'd love to hear good and bad things about it! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Tennyo Oversee

I'm finally back after a couple months with a new chapter! I thank those heavily who reviewed my last chapter *bows* thank you thank you! I'm trying really hard to continue this fanfic! If you get a little stumped on issues behind things happening they will most definately be talked about gradually as the story continues. =) *is happy she got her episodes of miku manga in the mail today* XD XD 

**Story for the Next Generation  
Chapter 2**

Yuuhi woke up to the sounds of heavy rain and the feeling of a fleeting happiness. His body sprawled out on the grassy wet grounds, night enveloped his sights, and ominous clouds overhead told him that he needed to get home right away. Yuuhi looked left and to his right without moving a muscle, his surroundings almost seemingly without recognition. 

"Wh..ere?" slurring his words slightly, his mouth also weakened in an unexplainable way like the rest of his body. He started to shiver mentally and physically. Lifting the only arm he could feel at the moment he tried to touch the right of his face, which was bruised earlier, a sign of reality in his mind. 

_How long have I been here?_ Yuuhi thought to himself gripping the grass with his one good hand to feel the grounds below, trying to push himself up. 

_Numb… _

He realized that most of his body was numbed, pushing himself up seemed like dead weight. Struggling to get up he grunted and cried out in anger and frustration. He was lucky enough to be a good amount of distance near a tree to give him balance; crawling his way over to it slowly he began to regain his composure as he grabbed onto the trees bark and lifted himself upward. 

"DAMNIT!!" 

He lowered his head in a sweat and knew he really had to focus where he was and how to get to shelter quick. The rain was not letting up anytime soon and that made it just much less easier to give all his energy to his body. Looking back and forth as much as he could, Yuuhi remembered where he gone and why, how he feel asleep crossed his thoughts for a brief second but then concentrated on getting out of the forested area he was in. Breaking his one hand off of the tree and onto his other arm he moved his left foot forward and limped his right behind him, trying to get a solid pattern of movement. 

_Nee-san_

"Nee-san" Yuuhi kept thinking to himself the thought of Suzumi. No matter how far apart they were in blood, he always knew that she was the only one who ever understood him and took care of him because she cared enough to do so. His eyes started welling up as he continued to walk each step colder and more painful than the last. The streets were desolate and no one was around to possibly help him. He felt foolish; he let himself act on impulse rather than forethought and now his sister could be in need of him, he felt as if he was wasting time. 

"I'm. so…so sorry…" he repeated to himself, hoping that maybe somewhere his sister would hear him. 

Yuuhi felt his body weaken by the minute and he started to cough violently so he to stop and get a grip of himself. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He soon peered the corner and saw his house in the clearing of the thickening fog, only hoping that no one would be there to see him like this, that he'd just take a shower and cleanse his body of these feelings and help Suzumi. 

"I don't care!" he yelled a to the silence around him. He neared the entrance to his house and felt his eyes blur and his breathing give out, opening the door to darkness he saw the wood on the walls and the beautiful patterns of flowers blur and spin into a mesh of colors and then nothing… 

*** 

In her mind she saw a devastating event and it became the concern of what her future would be at this point and there would be no turning back. She witnessed such a strong emotion when she was on earth of this man who had such a pure soul; he was the epitome of inner conflict and pure human emotion. She never knew her heart to be so carefree again and be brought to life in such a way. 

"But then was never the time to think of such things." She knew factually that to be overcome again would be a great sign of weakness and desperation. A sign of mortality and death, a sign of pity and remorse, confusing and hate…a human cycle of hell and she would be in the center of it all again. 

"It could restart again, or I could be happy again, we could be happy…" she was possessed by an inner desire to find out again to give in to pure love and never back to revenge or hatred. 

"Can it be done? Why would I be so foolish myself?" 

_another man, another misery  
another man, another love  
another man, another mortal  
another man, another life…_

She haggled with herself until she found herself crying for no reason, it was the first time she opened her eyes since she was sent back to solace in heaven. 

"I cannot lie…I want to be loved again. I will not be bound by the law of the land anymore" she told herself and commanded to herself in the gentlest and most positive way. 

_I learned so much from you, you deserve more than this life because you are more than just another human. I made a promise and it was never kept… things such as this should never be forgotten. Please wake up again, do not close your eyes eternally yet, wake up and wait for me, please wait for me… _

Wake up… 

"Yuuhi…" 

*** 

In his dreams he saw nothing, in his heart he felt nothing and in his memories there was only sadness left. A shadow of who he was once was lying on the floor, a soul unconnected and confused. Nothing made sense at this instance, memories of his childhood, his time with his brother, his sister, uncomforting feelings all meshed together. No time to think or willing recall. The flashes before him ripped through his soul and a hand ever so gently, touched his face melting the pain away in such a purest sensation, voices surrounding the atmosphere; familiar voices all calling out to him. 

_Yuuhi, you can't do this to yourself, you have so much to live for.  
I'll always be here in your mind and with your spirit  
It's not your time yet_

There was no response from him, there was nothing he could do his mind could not reason with the questions and thoughts flooded from these feelings. There was a desperate urgency to call his attention before he would slip into a total state of emptiness. 

_Your brother and your father love you…  
It's hard to believe; deep down they care for you deeply…  
Please, there be someone waiting for you…I need you to listen to me…Yuuhi!  
Yuuhi…wake up!_

Yuuhi fluttered his eyes, his vision still blurred. He felt the stinging in his eyes worsen as a glimmer of light passed through a window. Squinting a little more than he already had he tried moving his body again, although it hurt he was able to lift his head and hands. The stiffness of his muscles in his neck and body told him he must've been out for a while then thinking why and how afterwards. The door left open from the previous night drifted in a cool and gentle breeze an aftermath of a passed storm, the phone rang. Yuuhi grabbed onto the floor beneath him and slowly lifted himself up from his place; he rubbed the back of his neck and followed the sound of the phone. 

_Where is everyone_ he thought to himself, expecting to see his father and his so called brother floating around looking important. Groaning he picked up the phone located in the living quarters of the household and spoke, "Hello.." his voiced cracked a bit. 

"Where the hell were you! You have some nerve not coming home last night! I tried calling you all damn morning!" Yuuhi shook his head lightly, and repulsed at hearing the voice of his brother talking to him in that manner…he remembered a punch from the night before. Yuuhi ignored his brother's rants and spoke over him demanding an answer, 

"How come you guys aren't over here bitching at me?" 

There was an eerie silence soon following his words. Yuuhi looked around and directly into his sister's room where she was being taken care of and panicked at the sight of her missing. 

"Nee-san…" Yuuhi gasped, his heart beating faster and faster, his breathing claming up. 

"She…" his brother tried to get the words out. 

"TELL ME! Where is Nee-san!!" Yuuhi felt his eyes welling up, his mouth becoming dry; he knew the answer all too well. He wanted to hear it straight from his brother's words though for reassurance first. 

"…passed away…", even someone as loud to Yuuhi as Tomonori was solemn and bitter at the same time. Devastation filled the air and life's bittersweet hate overtook them both. The words to Yuuhi seemed like an eternity of pain spilling out with each letter spoken and there was a moment of breathlessness. 

"Yuuhi…" his brother tried asking for some sort of response. 

He looked down at the floor as if the answers were written on them reading each line in the wood as if he were reading a book. Yuuhi's hand began to shake and his eyes were blank and emotionless, speechless… 

"You better get over here soon." Tomonori stated. 

With the phone in hand, Yuuhi dropped it, hitting the floor hard and with an almost defining sound to his ears, having no interest to properly hang it up in it's spot. His brother still trying to talk slightly but realizing there would no response on the other end. Yuuhi dragged himself around the house containing his rage and sadness inside his heart while he began to recollect his thoughts. 

_How..how did this happen…_

Moving into his sister's room with much grief he sat down in the middle of the room and held his two knees together concealing his face and any pain he was feeling. He refused to break down he knew that he couldn't do this anymore, feel this pain it said he would stop breaking himself on the inside after she died. Ever since though his sister was always there for him keeping him comfort reassuring him that he wasn't the only one in the world who felt the way he did. Suzumi would always relate to him no matter what it was a bond that was unspoken and heartfelt, it made him realize you didn't need blood to make a true family. 

"Nee…nee..san…" Yuuhi mumbled through his breathless voice. Holding his head tighter and tighter he felt a need to scream out, instead he breathed a sigh and positioned himself on the floor next to his sister's bed. Entranced and broken he closed his eyes reflecting on all the good times they had together; perhaps it was the only thing left in whatever sanity was remaining to calm him. In the distance he heard the only sound that echoed through the household, the unattended phone that he dropped earlier he had no intentions of getting up or caring at this point because it was the only thing that broke the silence of death ringing in his ears. 

*** 

A beautiful beach, a familiar area and the smell of mortality filled the air. A little girl was standing at the point of a cliff overlooking this beauty, a land filled with waters that sparkled yellow and oranges of the setting sun. She was pale with beautiful brown hair and crimson eyes, naked, and alone she stared out into the ocean pondering the future and her certain destiny the colors of the sky reflecting off her own colors. This is where is all starts and where it ends always the same, she sat down and let the wind carry her thoughts about the boy she would soon come to meet again. 

"Wait for me…" the little girl said softly and heavenly. 

"I am…I am…." 

She found herself confused about her own name, what would she call herself she thought. A name not reflecting the one from the past, a new one, one she could learn to love with and one she would not regret having to live with for the rest of her mortal life in this world. The girl kissed her innocence, her hand, the last feeling of the robe melting away into her body as she knew she would be have to grow up once more. She took her long flowing hair and wrapped her body with it, laying down in a warm spot she smiled and began to hum a tune from the heavens and dreamt only of the future 

*** 

Ahh! It's amazing..a story I actually finished the second chapter to! Well if I came this far I do plan on continuing it. Though it's still morbid I'm trying to do everything in my power to make this thing make sense and be explainable by the end of the story. I'm even making myself think of scenarios of loop holes and holes in generally so I can explain myself later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it's a bit shorter than the last. ^^; All reviews are welcome, please do tell me how much this fanfic is boring even =) 


End file.
